beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Granger
Hiro Granger (木ノ宮仁 Kinomiya Hitoshi) is recurring character in the Original Series, namely Beyblade: G-Revolution. His is one of 3 original characters from the video game Jisedai Bēgoma Battle Beyblade to survive into the main series. The others being his brother Tyson as well as Kai. However, he didn't appear as himself but as Jin of the Gale instead. He appears in the manga in the Japanese tournament when Tyson first raises to fame. He becomes the coach of the BBA Revolution and later, the BEGA League Bladers in both manga and G-Revolution. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Metal Driger. Appearance Personality & Characterstics Jin of the Gale Jin of The Gale is a mysterious masked blader. He is the alter ego of Hiro Granger who wishes to test Tyson Granger's skills as a beyblader. In the manga, he is called Hurricane Jin and has a distinct relation with bit beasts. Plot Manga Jin appears in the first volume and all the way through as an advisor and coach even after revealing his identity. He owns several Beyblades and governs the 4 sacred bit-beasts. His first Beyblade is called Saizo. While he doesn't use others, he is depicted on the boxes for the Metal Series Beyblades. He gives Dragoon to Tyson as a test and assists him in taking on Kai and the Blade Sharks. Kai appears to have known him from before the manga began. He later appears at the tournament and brings Ray there with his Driger S. He seems to have helped with the development of the spin gear system as well. After the tournament, he reveals himself to Tyson and the others. Afterward, he is seen to be an archaeologist and brings the Bladebreakers to the dig site related to the four sacred bit-beasts. Also before Tyson's battle with the Demolition Boys, he gives him a part which helps his Beyblade evolve and defeat Tala and his Wolborg 2. Anime Jin first challenges Tyson after his battle with Daichi. Their match begins but both Daichi and Ray interrupt. Thanks to Max's distraction he defeats all three of them. He tries to get Tyson alone and sends him a letter to meet him. When Ray comes to Tyson's place, Jin is displeased but still decides to battle Ray. They have a fierce determination-filled battle and Jin comes out the winner. Jin then goes to Mr. Dickenson and have him assign Jin (Hiro) as the coach of the G-Revolutions. He and Tyson meet again at the end of the Block B finals, Tyson is displeased to see him until he reveals himself to be Tyson's older brother, Hiro Granger. Hiro is never seen as Jin of the Gale again, except when he trains Tyson and Daichi for their final battles in the World Championships and when he is revealed to be the coach of BEGA. Beyblade: G-Revolution Hiro first appeared as his alter-ego, Jin of the Gale. He appears after Tyson's first match against Daichi. Tyson and Jin start a fight that Daichi immediately joins and both take on Tyson. Ray feels forced to interfere as well to aid Tyson. The four Beyblades head for an all-out attack against each other when Max shows up and tells them to stop. Jin knocks his three opponents out, takes his blade and leaves. Later on, Jin sends Tyson an invitation to a private battle, but Daichi tries to grab it and the invitation flies away to the backyard. Ray finds Jin's invitation and decides to go to Tyson's place to challenge Jin in the stormy night. Jin's Metal Driger proves able to use the water on the ground to create reflections of itself, confusing Ray. He then tells the Bladebreaker that he is "good at everything but isn't great at anything" and that makes him weak. Ray understands and builds a strategy to overcome Jin's illusions, surprising Jin, but he loses anyway, with a bolt of lightning striking right in the middle of the Beyblades. Jin leaves and tells Ray he doesn't need to battle Tyson anymore. Jin then reflects that "there's much work to be done" and that Tyson is lucky to have a friend like Ray. When Tyson and Daichi were at the tournament registration, he showed up again, telling Tyson that he needs to rebuild his team because if he doesn't the Bladebreakers will be gone forever. When Tyson won his match against Kotaro, Hiro told Tyson that 'Beyblading isn't about winning. It's about how you play the game.' When Kai and Daichi started their fight, Hiro was watching Kai, waiting to see what he was about to do. After the veteran had taken down Daichi easily by releasing Dranzer, Mr. Dickenson makes an announcement that their new team, the BBA Revolution, will have two alternate players - Daichi and Kenny and they were both chosen and announced by Jin. It is revealed that Jin is actually Hiro, Tyson's older brother who has come back to coach Tyson and his team, now renamed the BBA Revolution. When BBA Revolution is set to battle against the Blitzkrieg Boys, Daichi and Kenny are picked and Tyson is shocked that he won't have a chance to face Kai. As soon as they both shoot their beys, Kai, who wanted to battle Tyson instead, simply forces his Dranzer G to hit Daichi's Strata Dragoon V in the air, forcing his Beyblade out of the stadium. As a result, Dranzer soared right towards Hiro's head, missing it by mere centimeters, surprising both Hilary and Kenny. When Dranzer returned to Kai's hand, he glared at Hiro, showing his anger for not being able to battle Tyson. He later became the coach for the BEGA League bladers. Boris shows Hiro his beybladers, and Hiro chooses Brooklyn, which Boris introduces as "BEGA's most powerful weapon". Hiro coaches Brooklyn into performing better launches, and Brooklyn is able to destroy one rock by attempting a simple shot. Kai deduces Hiro only joined BEGA to force Tyson to get stronger and that he is now amazed at Brooklyn's talent. Hiro confirms that Brooklyn is unbelievably powerful and Kai is no match from him. Hiro and Boris discuss who is going to form the BEGA team to take part in Justice 5. Hiro lists their five best beybladers: Garland, Mystel, Crusher, Ming-Ming, and Kai. Boris misses Brooklyn and Hiro explains that he was avoided public appearances, so he is still unranked. Boris then demands Hiro to convince Brooklyn to join BEGA. Hiro suggests BEGA hold a tournament to give some unknown Beybladers a chance to try and make the "Bega Bladers" team. Boris knows that they probably won't be able to beat his Pro's but he also wants to see the mysterious Brooklyn in action. When Kai battles Brooklyn, Hiro shows up behind Kai and explains to him that Brooklyn is from a whole different league and that Kai will never reach his level. During Justice 5, Kai who has recovered from his previous battle with Brooklyn challenges him again and manages to defeat him. Hiro trains Brooklyn after he goes into a depression from his very first loss. Later, after the world was saved from Brooklyn's destruction, Hiro walks up to Boris and says that bladers never needed a league like BEGA and that putting their skills to use was the reason he accepted to train some of the bladers. The man grips the coach's jacket, saying he is completely wrong. They argue and Hiro eventually walks away, leaving his iconic red glasses on a rock. Although Hiro has been viewed as a traitor by Tyson and his friends, he believed that through BEGA, he was able to put forward new beybladers to push for Tyson and his friends to surpass until he witnessed Brooklyn's incredible talent. In the end, Hiro realized that Tyson exceeded his expectations and accomplished much more than he had anticipated. Skills Hiro is speculated to be the fourth strongest blader in the series, behind Kai, Tyson and Brooklyn. Beyblades Jin's Beyblade and a bit have changed quite a bit over time. This has lead to some contradiction on what Beyblade he actually uses as it varies per instance of his appearance. In Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade, one of his assigned Beyblades was Ultimate Saizo, this acted as his main Beyblade such as how Ultimate Frostic Dranzer and Spin Dragoon were Kai and Tyson's respective Beyblades in the game. In Beyblade Fighting Tournament he used all 4 of the "Metal series" Bit-beasts. The other 3 were "Metal Dragoon", "Metal Draciel" and "Metal Dranzer". The version he used was dependant on the code the player had entered to use either Tyson, Kai, Rei or Max's bit range. If the player used Max's, for example, then he would use "Metal Draciel". He was shown in the manga using "Metal Dragon". Jin's Beyblade was later assigned to be Metal Driger, a green Beyblade with a magnacore. Metal Driger is a speed-based Beyblade with attack capabilities, shown when it used its ability Wave, Buster. The bit beast within it is Metal Driger a cybernetic, humanoid version of Driger. Beybattles Quotes * (as Jin of the Gale) "You still don't recognize me, do you Tyson? I thought for sure you would've figured it out by now. My voice, my mannerisms...but you don't have a clue, do you? Well, DO YOU?" * "When Mr. Dickenson first asked me to come here and help out, I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. That's why I hid my identity. I wanted to convince myself that I had made the right decision, and from what I've seen so far, there's no question in my mind I have." * "Only Tyson is capable of fixing his own shattered mindset. No one can do it for him. Hang in there, little brother." * (Hiro's thought after Tyson's third World Championship victory) "Way to go, Tyson. I have to admit, I was a little worried, but you really pulled through. You played by the rules and you gave it everything you had, little brother. That's what makes a true champion. I'm proud of you. Real proud." * "They didn't need a professional league like BEGA. Never did. BEGA's team is history, Boris." * "Tyson and his friends have been growing stronger. By training BEGA's best bladers, I tried to create an even higher standard for them to surpass, and they did. Their improvement has exceeded even my highest expectations. They cannot be denied." * "The struggle is over, Tyson. You put everything on the line to save the sport of Beyblading, and you've succeeded. Well done, little brother. I thought I was a good blader, but I can honestly say that you have now surpassed me. You've started over and renewed your game. Now it's my turn." Gallery See Hiro Granger/Gallery Trivia * Its revealed in G-Revolution that Tyson's hat originally belonged to Hiro. *This is very similar to when Ryo Hagane disguised himself as the Phoenix in order to test Gingka before the Battle Bladers tournament. *Much like Phoenix, his Bey has metal in it while Burn Fireblaze also has metal (Fusion Wheel, MS). *His first name kanji "Hitoshi" is also can be readed "Jin", fitting his alter-ego as Jin the Gale. de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Bladebreakers Category:BEGA League Category:Former Villains Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:BBA Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Coaches Category:Supporting Characters